Undercover Spies
by LollyChocolateGirl
Summary: Maya and her friends are no ordinary people. Their life is filled with adventure. But something else comes up, and could get in the way. One word. One syllable. L-O-V-E. Read to find out what happens to Maya, and will Ash and May ever say those three words that happens in most love stories? Advanceshipping, FerrisWheelShipping, and SingingShipping (- check my profile for that)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! My name is Lolly, and this is my first Fanfic, so it may not be as good as you'd like it to be. Please R&R, as I really want this story to get noticed! Now for the disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer: Lolly does not own Pokemon. She only owns Maya, Erin, Sher Feng, Hope, Lovely, Mikayla, Martin, and Mrs Jackson (Maya's mum)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

A young girl with dark chocolate brown hair and a Pikachu on her shoulder was taking a walk around the town. It was dark, and after going shopping she decided to take a walk. Her name was Maya Jackson. Maya had recently moved to Pallet Town because her mother had gotten a better job. Maya's mother was sending Maya to a good school, along with her younger sister, Mikayla and older brother Martin.

Anyway, Maya was taking a walk when she heard screams coming from a alleyway. Quickly she ran towards the screams. When she was there, she found a girl with brunette hair and a boy with raven-black hair tied up and gagged with string shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Quickly, Maya tried to think of a plan. 'Oh no, I don't have my Scyther. I guess I'll have to use my hands.' She forcefully pulled away the sting shot gag tied around their mouths. While breaking the last of the bonds of the string shot, she began asking them questions.

"What is your name and do you need help getting home?" She queried the girl.

"My name is May Maple, I'd would appreciate it if you'd help me get home. I live on 24 Petalburg Road."

"What about you?" Maya asked the boy.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, I live on 190 Raspberry Road. Please help me get home."

"Your house is on Raspberry Road? Mine is on Cherry Lane. My name is Maya Jackson."

With a thrust of her Poke Ball, a dragon-like Pokemon materialized. From the shining white light, a Pokemon with a flame on the end of its tail and a long neck appeared.

"Come on May and Ash, let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Charizard!"

Whoa, cool a Charizard!" said a delighted Ash.

A Pikachu with a dent in its tail jumped atop of Maya's shoulder.

"Excuse me Maya, but is that your Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Yes, mum caught it for my 10th Birthday, when I started my journey."

"I got a Pikachu on my 10th birthday too!" exclaimed Ash.

"That's cool," said Maya, not really caring.

By now, May had fallen asleep. Maya lifted her up onto Charizard's back. They took to the skies and a Charizard went higher, Maya asked Ash a question.

"Do you know where May's house is?

"Yes it is just down there."

They landed and Maya approached the front door confidently with May leaning on her shoulder. Knock, knock, knock. Maya knocked the door and presently a boy who looked to be about 9 years old with navy-blue hair opened the door.

"Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"May!" the boy exclaimed. "MUM, DAD! Come quick!"

Soon a woman wearing a white-and-orange dress, and a man with navy hair, a red jacket and navy trousers came running to the door.

"May! What happened to her?" the man looked at Maya angrily.

The man took May and led her inside on the couch.

"Norman, calm down. Now, what's your name dear?" asked the woman.

"My name is Maya. I was passing the road and I heard screaming coming from an alleyway. When I got there, I saw May and," pointing at Ash," Ash tied up with string shot."

Ash looked up at the sound of his name, and the woman beckoned him.

"Ash!" the woman called.

"Caroline, Norman, it's nice to see you again. You too Max." greeted Ash, nodding at the boy.

"Thank you for saving my sister and Ash, Maya." blurted out Max.

"Yes, thank you Maya," said Mr and Mrs Maple.

"It was my pleasure, it was only some string shot."

"But you saved our daughter and Ash, we must repay you in some way." said Mr and Mrs Maple.

"No, no, it's fine, I don't need a reward and I was more than happy to help."

"If you ever need any help, come to us."

"Thank you," said Maya as she turned away. "Come on, Ash, let's go."

"Bye Maya!" Max waved.

"Bye Max!" replied Maya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi! Lolly here, and I just wanted to say a special thanks to cybercorpsesnake for being the first (and only…) reviewer! Now I'm sad… Rosetta, chocolate, please! And no Victini for your birthday!**

**Rosetta: Here's your chocolate, Lolly. Maybe some kind reviewer would be nice enough to give me a Victini!  
**

**Me: Shut up. Do the disclaimer.**

**Rosetta: Fine. LollyChocolteGirl aka Lolly, aka Maya does not own Pokemon.**

**Both: Don't forget to R&R!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, walking back to the alleyway where Maya found Ash and May, three figures and a white cat Pokemon were laughing. But when they got to the alleyway. They're laughing stopped almost immediately.

"Where have those two brats gone?" said the tallest.

"I don't know baus. Maybe they disappeared into da tin air!" said a very recognisable Pokemon.

"You imbeciles! I knew I should of left you two and that talking Meowth here to guard them!"

"We are sorry boss," said a woman with long red/purple hair and a man with lilac hair.

"Sorry won't cut it, it took me ages to lure them in here!" said a boy with purple hair who goes by the name Harley.

"Sorry baus. How bout we catch dose two an bring dem to you?"

"Hmm, that will be sufficient, you three have 5 days to bring just the girl."

"Yes boss." The three replied.

"Remember I only need the girl, not her stupid boyfriend. Come to the park in 5 days. Now get out of my sight."

"You got it."

As soon as Harley was out of earshot, the man and woman exploded on Meowth.

"Meowth you idiot! We were planning to get fired so we don't have to work for that lazy bum anymore. Then you had to stick your big Meowth in.," they growled.

"Sorry Jessie and James, but at least we will still have our jobs. And she'll be easier to get widout dat stupid Harley bossing use around."

"True. You still owe us big time." Said Jessie.

"Meowth, dats right!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maya and Ash boarded the Charizard express to Maya's house, as she needed to pick up a few things. After putting Charizard in it's Poke ball, Maya introduced Ash to her mum.

"Hey Ash, this is my mum."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Jackson."

"It's great to meet you Ash," Mrs Jackson replied.

At a glance, Mrs Jackson knew that her daughter had been in a fight or rescued someone. Maya's once pink t-shirt was now dusty, her shorts were covered in string shot and her brand-new blue flats had a large splodge of mud and a nasty scuff on them.

"Well, come in Ash, I need to get a few things." Maya said.

Ash was let into Maya's room. Surprisingly it was very neat, with merely a group of shopping bags.

"Hey Maya, are you going to school here?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I'm going to local school here, at Pallet High."

"Hey that's the school me and May go to! And Max goes to the Primary!"

"That's cool, at least I'll already a few more people there! If you're wondering

what's in the bags, it's all my school books." Said Maya, sheepishly.

"What do you mean you'll already know a few more people there?"

"Some of my other friends are going to go there too."

"Wow, school doesn't start for another two weeks, you must be really keen for school! I haven't even got my books," said Ash shocked.

"Yeah, I like school, but there's another reason why I go to school. But I'm afraid I

can't tell you yet."

"Oh why not, I can keep secrets!"

"It's not a matter of keeping secrets. Conversation closed." Maya stated.

Ash knew not to say anything and there was an awkward silence as Maya collected her stuff. In a satchel, she packed a warm jacket, some provisions and some files in a plastic case.

"Ash, do you know anyone called N?"

"Yep, he's a weird boy with a weird name. Everyone never talks to him. A girl called White blushes whenever she see's him."

"Anything else about N or White?"

"White has a friend called Videl."

"Ok, come on, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash and Maya headed down the stairs. Mrs Jackson was busy in the kitchen. Maya went to go talk to her.

"Mum, I'm going to go drop Ash off, then I'll be, um, well you know." Maya whispered.

"Ok dear, be back at midnight," said Mrs Jackson.

"Speaking of which where is Kayla?"

"She went to bed after you went shopping. She wanted to wait up for you but the poor dear fell asleep."

"Ok, I'll try to be back at midnight."

"Bye Ash, bye Millie."

Through this whole conversation, Ash was silent, only to say a goodbye to Mrs Jackson.

Since Ash's house, was so close, they walked. As they walked, Ash was curious. He knew this girl was hiding something, but had no idea what. 'Don't be silly, Ash, she's not going to tell me anything. I barely just met her.' Ash's thoughts went on, until he was interrupted by a scream and a tug on his arm.

"ASH!"

"Huh, what?"

"You walked straight onto the road! You could have gotten killed!"

"Sorry Maya," said Ash sheepishly, "Moving on, who's Kayla?"

Maya smiled at the thought of her name. "Kayla, or Mikayla is my little sister who is 9 years old."

"How old are _you?_"

"12, turning 13 on the 5th of April. How old are _you?_"

"I'm turning thirteen in October. You know when you whispered to your mum," Maya nodded, "I could hear you. What did you mean?"

"Um well, I can't really talk about it, " said Maya, "But let's say I had something shocking to do, and I didn't really want you to hear." Maya blushed.

"Ok, I understand."

Their conversation closed as they walked further on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they neared Ash's house, a Pikachu (_'a male one,' _Maya thought.) jumped into Ash's arms. Pika, Maya's Pikachu immediately made friends with this Pikachu.

"Maya, this is my Pikachu, you know, the one I got for my 10th birthday."

"It's nice to meet you Pikachu. I see you've already meet Pika."

"Pika! Chaaaaa!" Pikachu cooed as Maya stroked it.

Pikachu jumped from Maya's arms onto Ash's hat, where he remained for the rest of the walk. Ash as turned the key in the lock, Mrs Ketchum walked to the door to greet her son.

"Ash, where have you been? And what's happened to your clothes?" said Mrs Ketchum, firing questions at Ash.

Ash's blue jeans and sweatshirt, his black top were all a dusty grey. His hat and raven-black hair had little wisps of string shot in them.

"Er, um, Maya, some help please?"

"My name is Maya. I was walking by and I heard screams coming from a alleyway. When I got there, I found Ash, and May, whom you probably know tied up with string shot."

"Oh, Maya I can not thank you enough for rescuing my son and May! If there's anything I can do, please just ask."

"I was more than happy to help, and it was no trouble at all."

"Ok, goodbye, Maya!" said Mrs Ketchum.

"Bye Maya!"

With a wave, Maya almost melted into the darkness, and was gone in merrily a few seconds. What she was about to do was something she'd only just thought of now. Saving a girl that she just met from possible danger. Her other plan, which she thought of a long time ago, was just as unbelievable. Maya knew she could trust Ash; it was just what trusting him was about. Maya knew no other almost-thirteen-year-old girl would even _dream _of doing this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile in a small cottage, with only two rooms, stood three figures. Two were tall, and there other was short.

They were poring over a notebook, which had all their ideas to capture May:

Pitfall trap, i.e. dig a pitfall, place a net in the bottom.

Catch her when she's alone with a net.

Lure her to us, e.g. food, clothing etc., etc., etc.

Pretend to be a lonely couple with a sick baby (Meowth). Get her to help us.

"Ok, guys, we have four ideas. All of them are good, so we should vote for it. James, bring all your Pokemon out," ordered Jessie.

Out from Jessie's five Poke Balls came a Wobbuffet, Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat and a Frilllish. From James' five came a Mime Jr., Carnivine, Cacnea, Yamask and an Amoonguss.

"Ok guys," Meowth said to the Pokemon, "We are trying to catch da twerpette, and we have four ideas. The classic pitfall trap," one hand went up. "Ok, one for pitfall. We could catch her wid da net." no hands went up. "None for the net. Next, luring her to us." Jessie and James' hand shot up. So did all the Pokemon but one. "Ok luring her that is."

Little did they know, a girl with a Pikachu on her shoulder, wearing a dusty pink top, a pair of shorts with strands of string shot clinging to them and a pair of blue flats with a splodge of mud and a scuff in the toe was watching them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As Maya crept away, Meowth heard a scuffling noise. It cocked its ears.

"What's dat noise?"

"What noise Meowth, I can't hear anything at all." Said Jessie.

Another scuffling noise came as Maya crept out of the bushes.

"I heard something too!" exclaimed James and Jessie.

The three jumped to there feet and ran outside, only to fall into a large pitfall trap, dug 20 meters into the ground. They screamed as they saw a girl with dark chocolate brown hair with a Pikachu run off in the distance.

Maya unlocked her door. She crept into her bedroom, had a shower and crept off to bed. Her last thought before her head hit the soft pillow was _'No turning into a pumpkin for me.'_ With that she drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As May shuffled out of the room, she gave a sheepish grin to her brother and her father. She went up to her room, and thought about how she was to get to Maya's house.

"Hmmmm. She lives on Cherry Lane, which is in the same area as Ash's. I wonder if Ash knows where she lives. I'll go ask Ash, and it'll give me a reason to see Ash."

Pleased with her plan, May packed her Poke Balls into her waist bag. Then May went out the front door.

Meanwhile, Ash was just finishing his breakfast, which consisted of 10 pancakes and 10 waffles. This was not all though, Ash also drank two cups of orange juice, and three bowls of Coco-Pops. Pikachu drank two and-a-half bottles of ketchup and hot chips as a side. When his mother protested about how Ash was like a vacuum cleaner, and Pikachu drank ketchup like it was water, Ash said.

"It's keeping me going for the day, Mum. And I can't help if Pikachu is addicted to ketchup." He grinned.

"Pika!"

"You mean until lunch." Mrs Ketchum sighed.

Ash waved goodbye, and decided to spend the morning taking a walk and doing a bit of training. Pikachu hopped aboard his shoulder, ready for some training, sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Pikachu, we're not going to train yet, we're just going to take a walk," Ash remarked.

As Ash walked down one side of his road, May was walked up the other. May knocked on the Ketchum's door. 'Knock, knock, knock!' May knocked on the door. Presently, Mrs Ketchum opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As May shuffled out of the room, she gave a sheepish grin to her brother and her father. She went up to her room, and thought about how she was to get to Maya's house.

"Hmmmm. She lives on Cherry Lane, which is in the same area as Ash's. I wonder if Ash knows where she lives. I'll go ask Ash, and it'll give me a reason to see Ash."

Pleased with her plan, May packed her Poke Balls into her waist bag. Then May went out the front door.

Meanwhile, Ash was just finishing his breakfast, which consisted of 10 pancakes and 10 waffles. This was not all though, Ash also drank two cups of orange juice, and three bowls of Coco-Pops. Pikachu drank two and-a-half bottles of ketchup and hot chips as a side. When his mother protested about how Ash was like a vacuum cleaner, and Pikachu drank ketchup like it was water, Ash said.

"It's keeping me going for the day, Mum. And I can't help if Pikachu is addicted to ketchup." He grinned.

"Pika!"

"You mean until lunch." Mrs Ketchum sighed.

Ash waved goodbye, and decided to spend the morning taking a walk and doing a bit of training. Pikachu hopped aboard his shoulder, ready for some training, sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Pikachu, we're not going to train yet, we're just going to take a walk," Ash remarked.

As Ash walked down one side of his road, May was walked up the other. May knocked on the Ketchum's door. 'Knock, knock, knock!' May knocked on the door. Presently, Mrs Ketchum opened the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hello May!"

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs Ketchum." Smiled May.

"Are you looking for Ash?"

"Yes, is he here?" May questioned.

"He just left a minute ago, go out the house and turn left. He should be across the road by now, just look for Pikachu."

"Thanks Mrs Ketchum."

"Your welcome, May. Remember that you are welcome here at all time."

"Thanks Mrs Ketchum. See you later," said May walking away.

May exited the Ketchum residence and turned left, just as Mrs Ketchum instructed. She walked alongside the road, taking in deep breaths of the flower aroma that scented the air.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm."

Lost in the wonderful aroma, she reached the road. May was so lost in the aroma that she only woke from her daze when she heard a voice.

"May! Pika!"

"W-what? What's happening?" said a confused May

"You were about to walk onto the road May!" said a raven-haired boy.

"Pika, Pikachu chu, Pika Pika Pika!"

"Oh, oh thanks Ash." Said May gazing into Ash's chocolate brown eyes.

There was a silence that was quickly interrupted by a "Pika!"

"Thanks to you too Pikachu." Said May.

"Pik. (_Hmph_)" Said Pikachu.

Ash, May and Pikachu walked along the road.

"Hey Ash, do you know where Maya's house is?"

"Yeah. Why did you want to know?"

"I'd like to thank her. After all, she probably saved our lives."

"True. I'll show you the way so I can thank her too." Said Ash.

"Let's go." Announced May.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Ash led the way to Maya's house, there was a silence. After what seemed many hours, May finally spoke up.

"Ash, do you actually remember where Maya's house is?"

Ash scratched the back of his nervously. "I've got a memory blank, and I, uh, I don't really remember."

May sighed, "What are we goig to do now?"

However, May's question was not answers, as a pink, blue and yellow blur dashed past them, yelling sorry over their shoulder. After regaining their posture, Ash realised that the figure was Maya, with her Pikachu.

"Maya!" Ash called.

Maya stopped in her tracks, and turned around, pink in the face.

"Oh, hi Ash, hi May! Nice to see you again! Did you get a good sleep? I know I didn't'! With only 4 hours sleep, I am definitely sure!" Maya laughed.

"Hi Maya! I had a good sleep!" replied May and Ash in unison. They looked at each other, and then they blushed.

Maya laughed again. Her laugh was like an angel; anyone hearing it would immediately make them smile.

Ash looked at Maya again.

"Um, Maya, I'd like to thank you for helping us yesterday. If you didn't come along, we could of died. Moving on, it looked like you were in a rush, Maya. Where were you going?" he asked.

Before Maya could answer, May said thanks too.

"Oh, I'm just going to a field so I can fly to Johto." Maya replied.

"Ohhh! I've never been to Johto!" said Ash and May, once again in unison.

"Do you want to come with me? If you do, I need to get something from home, I forgot it anyway." asked Maya, sheepishly.

"You bet!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ash, May and Maya strolled back to Maya's hose, with Maya leading the way. It was a short walk, and within minutes, they were back at Maya's house. Now, at a second glance, Ash saw it was really big. He recalled that her room was also quite big.

"Wow," was May's only word.

Maya walked in, and Ash and May followed suit, and Mikayla immediately greeted Maya.

"Millie, where are they? Did you bring them? Did you, did you?" said Mikayla fired questions at Millie like the world was going to end. She went quiet when she saw Ash and May. " Who are you? Are you Millie's friends?

"Ash, May, meet my little sister Mikayla. You could probably tell that she likes talking," Maya turned to face Mikayla. "Ash and May are coming with me to get them from Johto. Now that they're coming too, I need your help. Want to come?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" laughed Mikayla. "Can we take Dragonair?"

"Ok, where's Mum?"

"She's in the kitchen."

Maya motioned for Ash and May to follow her. Ash recognised Mrs Jackson in the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs Jackson! Nice to see you again!"

"You too, Ash, sweetie! What your name, dear?" said Mrs Jackson, looking at May.

"This is May, Mum. I met her last night," Said Maya. "This is my Mum, May."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Moving on, Mum, can Kayla come with us? We're taking Dragonair too." Interrupted Maya.

"Sure, you know you don't really need to ask. Kayla can handle Dragonair and Charizard almost as well as you can."

"Thanks Mum, you're the best. Bye." Waved Maya.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ash, May, Maya, and Mikayla walked up the stairs to Maya's room. Again, Ash was amazed at the tidiness of Maya's room, if it was his, there would be clothes lying everywhere, at least 3 empty plates and cups, and probably something spilt on the floor, like the contents of his school bag. But again, there was nothing out of order apart from the shopping bags. May was surprised too. How could this girl keep her room so tidy, with only 4 hours sleep!

'I had 10 hours sleep, yet I didn't even make my bed!' May thought to herself. 'This girl must like keeping her room tidy!'

Mikayla grabbed what Ash and May assumed was Dragonair's Poke Ball, then she went to the window and threw the Poke Ball. A purple Dragonair appeared, sparkling in the sunlight.

"Wow! A shiny Dragonair! Its not everyday you see one of those!" exclaimed Ash. "Is it yours?" he asked Maya.

"Yes, I've had Dragonair for a two years and eleven months now, almost three years."

Mikayla called to Dragonair. The mystical Pokemon flew to Maya's balcony. Then Mikayla jumped on Dragonair, and together, they flew above and around Maya's home.

Ash and May were shocked. Mikayla could've fallen off when she jumped! Dragonair wasn't even above the balcony. How did that nine-year-old girl manage to do that? Ash had been flying around on his own Charizard around Kanto for a long time, but he always waited for Charizard to land before climbing on it's back. But May had never been riding in the air before. The only time was last night when Maya took her and Ash home. May was really scared now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

During this whole time, it was silent, apart from joyous laughter from Mikayla. Her sister's back was facing away from Ash and May, fiddling with orange wrapping paper. She was getting what she presumably forgotten. The orange-wrapped blob was quite large, about the size of a shoebox. Maya shoved it into a large carrier bag. She stood up.

"Come on, Kayla! Let's go! Go to the front." Maya motioned to Ash and May.

As they headed downstairs, Maya informed her mother that they were leaving. She replied "Ok, have fun, everyone!"

Maya, Ash and May went out the front door, where Mikayla was on Dragonair, twisting and turning high above the ground.

"Be careful Mikayla!" shouted May.

"Oh, don't worry May, she's been up that high before." Maya said throwing Charizard's Poke Ball. "But, anyway, we're going to the field so come down Kayla!"

Charizard looked at Ash and May, thinking they looked familiar. '_They look familiar. 'Where have I seen them before? Oh, yeah, I helped them get home yesterday.'_ Thought Charizard.

As Mikayla landed, Maya asked who wanted to ride what Pokemon.

"Mikayla and I have to be on either Charizard or Dragonair. We've had more experience riding them," explained Maya.

"Maya, I've ridden a Charizard before. Can me and May go on Charizard?" spoke up Ash.

May looked at Ash gratefully.

Maya frowned, "Usually I'd let you ride Charizard, Ash, since you have experience. But my Charizard is different from others. It doesn't really like strangers on it without any of my family. Sorry."

"It's ok, I understand, Maya." Said Ash.

"Can I go on Charizard, Millie? Please?" asked Mikayla.

"Ok, who wants to ride on Charizard with Kayla?" said Maya, looking at Ash and May.

"Um, if it's ok, can I go on Dragonair? I've never ridden one before." Questioned Ash.

"Sure."

May frowned. _'This girl is taking away my Ash. I wish I could fly with him, instead on that brat Mikayla, or at least walk? Why can't we walk to Johto?'_

Maya, who could use aura, and was weird, read May's mind, and made a mental note to tell her the answer to her question.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Maya interrupted May's thoughts.

"Hey, May, you seem a bit nervous. Have you ridden a flying Pokemon before?"

"Huh, oh, what, sure, I have. A thousand times." Boasted May.

Maya could tell she was lying and made another mental reminder.

Mikayla could use aura and could read minds too. Usually she was a nice, quiet, calm girl, but anyone that hurt her friends and family, or insulted them, was lucky enough to have a broken wrist. She was definitely not going to break May's wrist, or any other bone, for that matter, as they could be possible friends of her sister's. Mikayla made a mental note to herself to give May a piece of her mind later at the field. However, she offered her hand to May, and helped her on to Charizard. May still disliked Mikayla.

'_She's acting goody-two-shoes with me in front of Maya and Ash. I should give her a chance, her sister saved me from Harley.'_

But May did not know that the two sisters talked like this and was always polite about it the whole time. She thought they were trying to make a good show. The two sisters glanced at each other, nodding at each other.

They didn't need to say it in words. The sisters were so close, that they were like twins, though they did for a matter of fact look similar. Mikayla's dark chocolate brown hair flowed down her back like her sisters, only a little shorter. Her eyelashes were shorter than Maya's and her eyes had they exact same shade of brown. They even dressed with the same type of clothes. Mikayla wore a blue top, pink shorts, and pink flats. Maya was tall, but even though Mikayla was 9, she was only eight centimetres shorter than her sister.

Mikayla and May rose into the air, up high from the ground. Charizard roared and started flying. It was too fast for May. She closed her eyes, and let go. Down she went, tumbling through the air, her brown hair falling everywhere.

"ASH!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ash, May and Dragonair were high in the air too. They looked on with a face of horror, as May fell. Quickly Maya snapped back into action. Maya threw a Poke Ball. From the white light came a green Pokemon with a pink flower around its neck.

"Vine Whip, Meganuim!"

The Pokemon caught May with a vine, and let her safely on the ground. She was trembling with fear, and was crying and her face was green. Dragonair and Charizard landed on the ground, and Ash jumped of and ran to May.

"May, May! Are you all right? Please say something May!" said Ash as a tear fell down his cheek.

"A-ash?"

Ash gave May a hug, and the sisters looked on, not wanting to disturb the moment. But someone else did.

"Char!" roared a dragon-like Pokemon with a flame of fire on its tail.

"Charizard!" shouted the sisters.

Ash helped May to her feet, and May looked at Ash gratefully. Maya knew that May would not be able to fly anywhere, so she thought of another way they could get to Johto. Then she had an idea.

"May, if you don't want to fly, but you still want to go to Johto, there's another way to get there. So do you still want to come? You don't have to."

"If there's another way from flying, why not?" grinned May.

"Ok, Kayla, can you go get Alakazam? Bring him back here." Said Maya, returning Meganium.

"Sure, Millie!" said the little brown-haired girl already running back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Mikayla went running into the distance, May was sitting on the concrete sidewalk. Ash was sitting next to her, comforting her. Maya decided to speak up.

"May, are you feeling alright? That must have been a shock to you, falling from at least 200 metres up, without knowing you were going to be caught." Stated Maya.

"What do you mean by, 'Without knowing you were going to be caught.'" Asked Ash.

"Oh, Mikayla and I have been riding on Charizard and Dragonair, and sometimes for fun, they tip us off. It's an amazing feeling, going through the air. But when we were 20 metres high, they would always catch us." Explained Maya, dreamily.

May was about to say something, when suddenly, a yellow Pokemon with a moustache and was holding two spoons, suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere, along with a brown-haired girl.

"Here's Alakazam, Milz!"

"Thanks Kayla, but May was about to say something, so please be quiet." Silenced Maya.

"As I was about to say," May paused as she glared at Mikayla, "Aren't you afraid when you suddenly get tipped over, like everything's going to end?"

Mikayla answered for Maya. "Nope! We were a little bit at the start, but now it's really fun!"

"Come on, Millie, let's go the field so we can go to Johto." Said Mikayla, very excited.

"Are you two ready to be teleported?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you two ready to be teleported?" asked Maya.

"Yup!" they chorused.

"Ok, hold on to Alakazam," the two obediently held on to Alakazam's arm, "Alakazam, please go to the field." Commanded Maya.

Presently, they arrived at a large field that only had one picnic table, one rubbish bin, and five trees.

Maya threw a Poke Ball, and out popped Charizard.

"Charizard, can you go check?" asked Maya.

The orange dragon-like Pokemon flew into the distance.

Ash and May looked confused. They looked at Maya, wanting an answer.

"Oh, you know those people that attacked you last night?" asked Mikayla. Ash and May nodded. "Millie's was checking on them. She used Charizard to search."

Ash and May were still confused.

"Charizard's back now, so let's go." Replied Maya, returning Charizard to its Poke Ball.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alakazam teleported the small group of four to Goldenrod City. It was a large city, filled with shops, restaurants, and just about anything you'd find. May was surrounded with bright lights flashing, and people walking around everywhere. She squealed in delight.

"Oh my God! There are so many awesome shops! I can't decide where to go first!"

May tried to run into one of the clothing stores, but was quickly stopped by Ash.

"May, you should know better! First, we are Maya's guests, sort of, and she was probably not intending on going shopping with us. Secondly, you don't have any money. And thirdly, these shops are very expensive." Scolded Ash.

"Aww, but Ash, I'm never going to go here ever again!" complained May.

"Maybe I can take you later."

"Thanks, Ash," said May, looking at him gratefully.

"Actually May, I actually need to go to buy something anyway. If there's anything you want, just tell me." Interrupted Maya.

"Really, Maya? Thanks so much!" said May, starting to like Maya a little bit better.

So the four young people headed towards the closest shop, which happened to be a chocolate shop. They were all entranced by the wonderful smell of chocolate, and saw a little bit of how the chocolate was made. Maya picked some chocolates. She picked a white chocolate raspberry, chocolate-orange, triple-deck, which is made from white, milk and dark chocolate, almond, dark chocolate with a swirl of white chocolate, milk chocolate fudge, caramel fudge, caramel and dark chocolate, milk and white squiggle, which is basically milk and white chocolate swirled together to make a beehive-pyramid shape, lemon drop, white chocolate flake, milk chocolate flake, and finally dark chocolate flake, making it 13 chocolates altogether.

Mikayla and Maya smiled. _'Rebecca's going to be so happy. Especially with her main present, and the star of the show. Stars' _corrected Maya and Mikayla. _I wonder what we'll do?'_

May interrupted their thoughts, asking, "Who are these chocolates for, by the way, Maya?"

"It's my friends birthday today, and I really wanted to get her something special, since we've known each other for," Maya paused. "Well forever, really."

Maya told Ash and May to pick out a chocolate for them. "To thank you for coming with us. Rebecca will be really happy." She said.

So May chose caramel fudge, and Ash chose a triple-deck. They both agreed that it tasted awesome, making Maya happy that she was giving her friends great-tasting food. Maya got her chocolates placed in a box, then a bag.

"Let's go to the next shop, guys." Announced Maya.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next shop happened to be a jewellery shop, which pleased May immensely. The shop was filled with every kind of jewellery you could imagine. There was expensive pearl and diamond bracelets, sparkling emerald, ruby and sapphire stone embedded on to a chain, and even gold, silver and crystal earrings. They also sold birthstones. Maya quickly gained two amethyst and diamond charm bracelets, which were Rebecca and Maya's birthstones, respectively. They would each wear one bracelet, and could be joined together.

The next shop was a very popular shop, called Typo. It sold stationary equipment, but looked prettier, and was slightly more expensive than the average stationary shops. Among the things they sold, they sold white, solid letters, made of wood. They were great canvases for painting and writing a message on. Maya bought a letter 'R', and a permanent marker.

The group then went outside, then teleported to a house. It was a large house made of brick. Maya knocked on the door. On the first knock, a happy, smiling with pink cheeks face greeted them.

"You took your time, Milz! Nice to see you Kayla!" said the girl.

"Hey Connie! How's your singing going? And where's Jordan?" asked Maya.

Connie appeared to be around 13 years old, and was a fantastic singer. Though she was young, she had made a great impression on the Pokemon world. She had light-brown hair, much lighter than Maya and Mikayla. Connie had blue eyes that sparkled like the water on a clear day, and was wearing pink jeans, and top, a flowery vest on top, and blue lace up flats.

"My singing's great, it's a good thing I haven't got a cold. Otherwise it'd be just you and Jordan! Jordan… He texted me about half and hour ago saying he needed to get the present. He must be having a hard time choosing a present!" Connie laughed.

"Boys. They don't know anything about birthdays." Maya said, laughing. "Speaking of boys, Connie, this is Ash and May. I met them last night."

"It's nice to meet you Ash and May." Greeted Connie.

Turning to Ash and May, Maya said, "Ash, May this is Connie Love. The person called Jordan Jake is our best friend. Well, one of them."

"It's nice to meet you Connie." Said Ash and May, together.

Then Connie led them inside, and what a noise there was when they came in...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"MILLIE! KAYLA!" shouted a random amount of people.

Muttering, Maya said to Connie, "You made a big mistake having the gathering here."

"Don't tell me about it." Replied Connie.

Maya looked up, smiling at the happy faces that greeted her and her sister so warmly. VERY warmly, she thought. But she could really not help smiling. There were so many of her friends there. She saw Erin, Lovely, Hope, Sher Feng, and heaps others. But those were her best friends, the, like 20 people that knew that she was a spy _and _a singer. They thought she was weird; no one was a spy and a singer. Not to mention trainer and co-coordinator. She could be whatever she wanted when she grew up. But for now, she was happy being around friends, and being a spy, and joining Jordan and Connie on the stage.

But, then she said to Connie quietly, "You know how I'm "weird" because I'm a spy and singer?" Connie nodded. "Aren't you and Jordan spies and singers too? Which means… that you and Jordan are classified as weird too!" proclaimed Maya.

Connie laughed at her best friends statement. Maya got out her presents for Rebecca. The chocolates were already gift-wrapped, and the bracelet. Now, the 'R' needed to have the messages written on it, and that could be wrapped too.

"Okay everyone! I bought the 'R', now let's get writing!" announced Maya.

One, by one, the 'R' was filled by messages, with enough space for Jordan, Connie and Maya to write their messages. First Connie, then Maya wrote their messages. _'Dear Becks, have an awesome 13th birthday, don't forget to make the most of it. ! I hope all your wishes come true! Love, Connie xx. _

_Hey Becks, have a great day! Have fun for your birthday, and don't forget the 3 'L's. Live, Laugh, Love. Love, Milz_

The only space left was a one left for Jordan.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Maya frantically called Jordan, and found out he was at Typo. Maya and Connie rushed outside, wanting to find Jordan and hurry up. They finally found him cleaning up the fragments of the fragile letters.

"Jordan Jake, where have you been?" shouted Connie.

"Uh, hi, Connie." Then he looked up and saw Maya. "Hi Maya!" said Jordan, totally ignoring Connie's question.

A very short young woman wearing high heels, and by the looks of her nametag, she was called Rose. She marched up to Jordan, Connie and Maya. Speaking to Maya and Connie, she said,

"You're friend here knock over the entire stand of letters. He needs to sweep up the mess and pay $100."

While Connie helped Jordan clean the mess, Maya handed over $100. But Rose did not take it. Then she exclaimed:

"OH. MY. GOD!" Rose squealed.

"Yes?" said Maya calmly.

"You three! You're Jordan Jake, Connie Love and Maya Jackson!"

"Yes, we are," said Maya, just as calm as before.

"You're the ones that are trainers, co-ordinators, and singers! 'And spies." Thought Maya. "Tell you what, if you each give me your autographs, you don't have to pay $100. Deal?" requested Rose.

The three looked at each other and nodded. Rose handed them each a Typo notepad.

Dear Rose, I am truly sorry for knocking down that stand. Hope this autograph will make it up to you! Jordan Jake xx.

Hi Rose, it's great to meet another fan. I hope you come to see one of our concerts coming up soon! Connie Love xx

Hey Rose, it was great meeting you today; even it was by Jordan's clumsiness. Please come with a friend to our concert soon! Maya Jackson xx

Jordan and Connie gave their notepads back to Rose, who was beaming. When she received Maya's, she was so happy at getting two free tickets to their next concert that she cried tears of joy. When she had stopped crying, she said:

"Thank you so much Miss Jackson! I'll make sure I come your concerts. I'll be cheering the loudest for all of you!" thanked Rose.

Waving goodbye, the three walked back to Connie's home.

"So Jordan, did you get Rebecca a present?" asked Connie.

"Yup, and I was just getting the 'R' when I knocked the stand over." Replied Jordan.

"Jordan, you idiot!" said Connie.

"What now?"

"I/Milz already bought the 'R', we just need you to write a message on it! You know Jordan; sometimes we wonder why we're friends with you." Said Maya and Connie, making Jordan fake a sad face and run ahead to Connie's house.

Maya and Connie happily laughed at their friend. Jordan slowed down and joined in the laughter. 'Today is a good day' they all thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Maya, Jordan and Connie walked back to Connie's house, laughing. The sky was a clear blue, with barely a cloud in the sky. The sun was shining brightly, and Pidgey's and Spearow's were flying everywhere, with no sign of a storm. It was a good day for a birthday.

"I wonder if Rebecca will like her present." Wondered Maya.

"Of course she will, anything gift from you she would like." Replied Connie.

"What songs are we singing? I was thinking I could do *song 1*, you could do *song 2*, Connie, Maya could do *song 3*, and we could all do *song 4*. Is that ok?" said Jordan, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Jordan, aren't the ones we've been practising though? We were already planning on doing them." Laughed Maya.

Soon they were laughing with tears rolling down their cheeks, doubling over and having to sit on the pavement. When the laughing had subdued, they reached Connie's home. They could hear lots of laughing and Mikayla was riding on Dragonair, but only as high as Connie's house. When Mikayla saw Jordan, she immediately jumped of Dragonair, only to be caught again by Dragonair. She greeted Jordan with a big smile and a hug. But a storm was coming.

"JORDAN JAKE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE NEED TO GO!"

'Nice to see you too Kayla." Said Jordan laughing at his "little sister".

All of Connie's, Jordan's and Maya's friends were standing outside, either talking to Ash or Maya, or talking to one of their other friends. But then there was a soft thump. May fainted, and was lying on the grass with Ash kneeling beside her. Fortunately, it was only a short while until May was awake.

"You guys! You're Jordan Jake, Connie Love and Maya Jackson! You are those famous child singers. And Jordan and Maya, you're Pokemon Masters! You two are in the Elite Four! And Maya and Connie are Top Co-Ordinators! I can't believe I have met you!"

"Uh, hi, May." Turning to Jordan, Maya said. "Jordan, this is May, and her friend Ash. I think she's a big fan. I met them last night."

Then there was another thump. Ash lay sprawled on the grass, but again it was only a short time until he was awake.

"Can I have a friendly battle with you two? Please?" pleaded Ash.

"Sure, Ash, a battle would be great, but not today. Do you do battling at school?" asked Jordan.

"Yes. But why did you want to know?" asked Ash.

"Oh sorry Ash, I forgot to tell you, Jordan, Connie and I are all going to Pallet High." Explained Maya. "Jordan's 14, so he'll be in Year 10. Connie's 12 and I'm 12, so we'll be in Year 8."

"Me and May are in Year 8 too!"

Maya looked at Jordan, and saw he was wearing a black top, black jeans and black high top Converses. He also had black sunnies perched on his forehead. With his dark-brown hair slightly blowing in the wind.

Everyone was now ready to go back to Kanto.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

By now, all of the people at Connie's house were ready to, with either a gift-wrapped parcel in their hand, or a bag. They were all ready to be teleported, or flown back to Kanto. Erin, Sher Feng, Lovely and Hope were already on their flying-type Pokemon, and were speedily flying off. May shuddered at the sight of them.

"Don't worry, May, we're not going to be flying, Alakazam is teleporting us again. We're just gaping back to Kanto." Reassured Maya, throwing a Poke Ball, from which appeared Alakazam.

"But why are they flying?"

"They love flying, and so do their Pokemon. Ok everyone, hold on to Alakazam."

Soon they were in the field where Ash, May, Maya and Mikayla were before. There on the picnic table before, was a newly 13 year-old girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a big smile on her face when she saw her friends. She was wearing an orange tank top, with a white singlet underneath, and yellow shorts. On her feet were orange high top Converses. The girl stood up and tackled Jordan, Connie, Maya and Mikayla into a big hug.

"JORDAN! CONNIE! MILZ! KAYLA!"

When Jordan, Connie, Maya and Mikayla could breathe, they greeted the girl with a big smile and three words.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBECCA!"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Everyone was walking to somewhere, with the exception of Rebecca, who was blindfolded and was being steered by Jordan and Connie. Finally, Maya introduced Ash and May to Rebecca.

When they reached their destination, they saw Erin, Sher Feng, Lovely and Hope landing.

"I see you found the birthday girl!" greeted Sher Feng.

"Yup. Come on, return your Pokemon and we can go in."

Four bright red lights returned their Pokemon to their balls, and then they went in.

"Can I take my blindfold of yet?" asked Rebecca.

"Soon. Ash, can you make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or take the blindfold off? Jordan, Connie and I need to get some stuff ready." Requested Maya.

"Sure."

Jordan, Connie and Maya went into a room. They started preparing. First they were all going to sing Reach Out, then Connie was going to sing Sail Away, then Maya was going to sing The Best Day Ever, and finally Jordan was singing What Makes You Beautiful. Then they all walked on to the stage.

"You can take the blindfold off now, Becks." Said Maya.

Then Jordan started singing.

_Sometimes life gets the best of you_

_You wanna hang your head and cry…_

Jordan, Connie and Maya ended the song.

_Cause you're not alone…_

There was a loud applause. Then Jordan and Maya left the stage. Connie started to sing her song.

_When the world drive you crazy_

_Caught up to in the day to day and_

_The walls are closing in on you…_

Three minutes and seven seconds later…

_Sail Away…_

Connie left the stage and went to sit with her friends below in the auditorium.

Then Maya started singing her favourite song. Well, her favourite song off SpongeBob.

_Mr Sun came up and he smiled at me_

_Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see_

_Jumped out of bed and I ran outside_

_Feeling so extra exsatisfied…_

Two minutes and 52 seconds later…

_Best day ever_

_Best day ever_

Finally Jordan walked onto the stage, and Maya went to sit down in the auditorium.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door…_

Then Jordan sang the last two lines of the song…

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Maya and Connie jumped onto the stage again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBECCA! LET'S WISH REBECCA A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EVERYONE!"

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday dear Rebecca!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Everyone finished singing, then Rebecca opened her presents. From Mikayla, she got a Cherish Ball. "Use it to catch a special Pokemon." Mikayla had said. Jordan got her Everstone, used to stop a Pokemon from evolving if held. Connie got her a box of evolutionary stones, including a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Thunder Stone and a Leaf Stone. Maya's present was obviously the mystery orange wrapped gift, the chocolates, her half of the bracelet, and of course the letter 'R', given to Rebecca, who now had a big smile plastered on her face.

Rebecca decided to open the orange present last, and meanwhile she opened her other gifts. When she was does, everyone else watched with anticipation as she unwrapped it. She found a yellow layer or wrapping paper, then a red layer, then an orange. This process was continues until the gift was the length of three centimetres, and the width was once centimetre at the top, and one millimetre at the bottom. When all the wrapping paper was finally removed, Rebecca held in her hands a bobby pin with a large amethyst perched on the tip. It sparkled in the sun, and matched her hair perfectly. Rebecca stood up.

"Thank you so much, everyone for all your presents. Would all the people leaving please leave," Rebecca stopped and realised how rude that sounded. "Sorry that sounded so rude, but what I really wanted to say, was could all the people not sleeping over please go?"

Many people left, and only Jordan, Connie, Maya, Ash, May, Rebecca, Sher Feng, Erin, Lovely and Hope. Sher Feng approached Ash and May.

"Are you going to sleep over?"

"Um, if we could, that would be great. But we have to ask our parents, right May?" May?" said Ash.

May had fainted again, at the sound of hearing her favourite singers live. Right there in front of her. And she actually shook their hands! Miraculously, she managed to not faint during the performance and the present opening, but had fainting right after everyone left. Again, it was not long before her eyes were open, and she apologised profoundly.

"Hey, sorry I fainted again. I'd like to sleep over if you won't mind." Apologised May.

Ash nudged her. "We need to ask our parents."

"Oh yeah," said May, rubbing her head sheepishly.

"I'll teleport you there," said Maya. "Be right back guys, hopefully with Ash and May."

Ash, May and Maya walked outside. Maya threw Alakazam's Poke Ball. It was already dark outside, so they would not get lost, Maya asked Alakazam to teleport them; it was 9.00pm. Alakazam teleported the three kids to Ash's house. Ash unlocked the door, and walked in, calling for his mother.

"Mum! Where are you? Can I go to a sleepover with May, Maya and her friends?"

"Ash, dear? Of course you can go! Be careful!" said a figure that appeared.

"Hi Mum, can you get my sleeping bag and my toothbrush? Oh, and some spare clothes?"

"Sure. I'll be right back sweetie!"

Mrs Ketchum disappeared, and then reappeared with a yellow sleeping bag, a plastic bag with clothes and Ash's toothbrush. The sleeping bag bag had a Pikachu motif on it, which please both the Pikachu's immensely.

"Here you go Ash." Said Mrs Ketchum. "Hello May! Hello Maya! Maya, I'd like to thank you for letting Ash come, I knew it wasn't on your schedule, so thanks for agreeing."

"Your welcome Mrs Ketchum, Ash is welcome any time."

With Mrs Ketchum's approval, they departed and teleported to May's house. May knocked on the door. Presently a young boy, about nine opened the door.

"Hi May! Hi Ash!" greeted Max. Then he noticed Maya. "MAYA! It's so nice to see you again! Is that your Pikachu? It's so soft!" exclaimed Max.

Max cuddled Pika, who happily jumped into Max's arms.

"Max, can you go ask Mum to come here? I need to ask her something." Asked May.

Soon Mrs Maple appeared.

"Mum can I go sleep over with Ash, Maya and her friends?" asked May.

"Hi Ash, hi Maya." Said Mrs Maple, looking at the two. "You can go May. Will there be any other boys apart from Ash?"

"MUM!" said an angered May.

"Sorry dear, I need to know." Said Mrs Maple.

"Apart from Ash, there will be my friend Jordan, but you don't need to be afraid of him, Mrs Maple. He's one of the nicest guys on earth. And that's saying a lot, since I've met heaps of guys."

"Thank you, Maya. And please, call me Caroline." Turning to May, she said, "I'll go get you're sleeping bag, your toothbrush and some spare clothes."

Caroline returned with the items, and they teleported back to the auditorium.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ash, May and Maya arrived at the auditorium, where Jordan, Connie, Rebecca, Sher Feng, Erin, Lovely and Hope were waiting to greet them.

"Hey Milz, we've already your stuff and our stuff in the room where we're sleeping." Announced Erin.

"Great, come on, Ash and May, let's dump your stuff too."

Everyone went inside, and went into a carpeted room filled with sleeping bags ready laid on the floor.

Ash and May got out their sleeping bags, and looked around, wondering what to do.

"Truth or Dare?" Maya suggested.

"You bet!" yelled Jordan, Connie, Rebecca, Sher Feng, Erin, Lovely and Hope.

Jordan, Maya, Connie, Rebecca, Ash, May, Sher Feng, Lovely, Hope and Erin sat in a circle, in that order. Jordan got his iPhone out, and selected the Kids Truth or Dare app. From this, he entered everyone's names. Then the names shuffled. Maya was the first.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Smiled Maya cheekily.

"Ok, it says to swap a item of clothing with the person on your left and keep it on for the rest of the game. And that person happens to be me."

Maya and Jordan looked at each other. They both happened to be wearing a beanie. Maya was wearing a black beanie with Maya written on it, and now she was wearing Jordan's red beanie, which said Jordan. Jordan shuffled the names. Next was Ash.

"Truth or Dare, Ash?"

"Truth."

"Has anyone ever embarrassed you in front of the class? If yes, how."

"Yes. I was getting ready for a Pokemon battle, and my friend knew what Pokemon I was going to choose. But he swapped the Poke balls. I was sending my Butterfree in, so I shouted out, "Go, Butterfree!" Then my Tauros appeared. Everyone started laughing at me."

Everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Truth or Dare, Connie?"

"Dare."

"Oh, you have an easy one! You just have to sing your favourite song."

Connie stood up and began to sing.

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me-e-e-e_

3 minutes later…

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Connie sat down again. Jordan shuffled the names again. It landed on Lovely.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Lovely.

Name your favourite singer. Only one remember!" said Jordan.

"Oh, gosh. How am I supposed to choose one?" Lovely sighed.

Maya, Jordan, Connie, Sher Feng, Erin and Hope burst into laughter. They all knew her favourite singers were Maya, Jordan and Connie.

"Ok, don't be offended you other two, but my favourite singer is..."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"…Millie!"

"Yes!" Maya jumped up with her fist in the air, a smile on her face and everyone else's.

Connie and Jordan faked looking deeply offended, but could not help smiling. Jordan shuffled the names once again, and it landed on Erin.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm. Dare."

"It says you have do a handstand for ten seconds."

"Awwww." Said Hope. "You got a really easy dare, Erin. I wanted the handstand one!"

So Erin did a handstand easily, with her toes pointed, and legs straight. Next was Rebecca.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Jordan.

"Dare."

"Becky, you have to hold a ice cube in your hand until it melts."

Luckily there was a kitchen in the auditorium for some random reason. The freezer had four trays of ice cubes. Rebecca popped one out and put it in her hand. Then she returned to the main room where everyone was. As the ice cube was melting, it landed on May. Before Jordan asked Truth or Dare, Maya whispered something into his ear.

Jordan nodded. "But what if she chooses me?"

"She won't! Why would she?" Maya teased.

"May, Truth or Dare?" said Jordan, faking a sad face.

"Mmmm, Dare."

Jordan pretended to look at the screen of his iPhone. "You have to kiss the guy you like best in the room."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Everyone apart from May and Ash had a smile on their faces. May had a look of terror on her face, and Ash was blushing like crazy.

"C-can I do a forfeit?" asked May.

Maya didn't think of that. Fortunately Jordan had a plan. May stuttered because she was talking to one of her favourite singers.

"I'm sorry, May, but this Truth or Dare app doesn't have a forfeit or skip thingymaquigy."

May blushed as hard as a tomato, and then stood up. She wandered across the room. She could pick her favourite guy singer, who was amazingly hot, or she could choose her friend and long-time crush. _'If I kissed Ash,'_ she thought, '_we might become a couple. But if I choose to kiss Jordan, I could say and tell everyone that I kissed the hottest guy in the world. But, I'll probably never see him again. Why did I get the worst dare?'_

While May thought, she walked around in the circle. Then she had an idea. _'I know, I'll keep walking in a circle, and after 10 seconds, I'll stop. The guy I stop closest to will get a kiss."_

So May walked in a circle. _'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'_ May looked up. She was closer to Jordan. Everyone in the circle was watching, barely blinking. May approached Jordan nervously. Closer, closer, closer, until May was 30 centimetres away from Jordan's face. 20 centimetres. 10 centimetres. Kiss. Luckily for Jordan, Maya, Ash and May, it was only a kiss on the cheek.

May, blushing returned to her seat between Ash and Sher Feng. When May's back was turned, Maya immediately slapped his arm. She whispered to him.

"In case you didn't know, Jordy, she was walking around in a circle, and she kissed the guy closest when she stopped." Maya paused. "Just because she kissed you doesn't necessarily mean she likes you."

Jordan slapped Maya's head, and murmured so only Maya and Connie could hear. "I already knew that dummy! And I don't like her like that!"

Everyone in the room saw Jordan slap Maya, and they laughed. It was so fun to be with friends. They knew how to make you smile. Friends are awesome! Jordan shuffled the names again and it landed on him.

"Here, Connie, ask me Truth or Dare." Said Jordan, passing his iPhone to Connie.

"Ok, Jords. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm ready for action!"

Connie laughed. "Well according to this, Jords, you also get to kiss they girl you like best in the room."

Jordan stood up, smiling cheekily. He wandered around the circle, stealing a glance at May ever so often. Sher Feng, Hope, Erin, Lovely and Connie laughed. All the girls knew that Maya and Jordan had been crushing on each other for quite a while. When Jordan finally stopped, he was standing in front of Maya. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jordan sat down, his face blushing until he was a red as a tomato. Maya was blushing too. Erin, who was sitting next Jordan, whispered in his ear.

"Tell her that you like her! If you don't it might be too late!" hissed Erin.

Connie whispered to Maya too.

"Millie, it's obvious that you and Jordy like each other. Just tell him! Almost every single girl wants to date him!"

"But don't you like him too?"

"Nope, well I did, who wouldn't, but in TCS (The Child Spies), they really hired this cute boy."

Maya nodded, and Jordan, whose face was back to normal its normal colour, shuffled the names again. Sher Feng was next.

"Truth or Dare, Fengi?"(Pronounced Ferni)

"Truth."

"You have to name your favourite subject."

"Easy, Maths."

Jordan shuffled the name, and Hope was the last person in the group to be asked a Truth or Dare.

"Hopey, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm feeling flumpy, Truth Jords." Said Hope, using her own made up word.

"Your Truth question is… Have you ever kissed a guy on the lips?"

'No."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A nearby clock sounded "DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG!" the clock sounded twelve.

"It's midnight! Time for our feast!" squealed Connie.

From seemingly nowhere, she brought a bag of goodies from her back. In the bag, there was a bag of Ready Salted Potato Chips, a bag of Salt and Vinegar Potato Chips, and a bag of Chicken Potato Chips. There was also two giant bags of Party Mix lollies, six bottles of soft drink, Mountain Dew, Coke, Pepsi, Ginger Beer, Ice-Cream Soda, and Orange-Flavoured Fanta. Connie also brought out plastic cups.

"Let's dig in!" shouted Connie.

There was a kerfuffle as everyone grabbed for food. Ash and May both grabbed onto the bag of Salt and Vinegar Potato Chips, and blushed. They pulled and pulled, until Ash let go, and they both went back to their seat to share the chips. Connie and Rebecca had a whole bag of Party Mix to themselves; Erin and Hope were content with a bag of Ready Salted Potato Chips. Lovely and Sher Feng were sharing the Chicken Potato Chips. Maya and Jordan were sharing a bag of Party Mix.

In the middle of the circle, there were the six bottles of soft drink. Everyone poured his or her own drink. Ash and May both had Ginger Beer. Erin, Connie and Rebecca all had a cup of Mountain Dew. Hope had Fanta, and Lovely and Sher Feng had Coke. Maya was about to get the Ice-Cream Soda, when two strong hands took it away from her. Jordan smiled at her, and opened the bottle, and poured Maya and himself a cupful.

"Thanks Jordy."

When everyone had their own cup and a bag of something to eat, they were comfortably in a circle.

"Sooo. What now?" Jordan asked.

Everyone thought. Then Sher Feng had an idea.

"I bet Ash and May are feeling a little bit left out. Uh, no a better way of saying that would be Ash and May don't know much about us. That's much better! How about we go around in a circle, and say a few random things."

"Great idea! I'll start." Said Hope. "My name is Hope. I am 12 years old; my birthday is on the 21st of July. I love doing handstands. Last year Maya started calling us food names, and I was Hammy Handstand. My favourite colour is purple. I LOVE sheep! They're just so cute, fluffy, and cuddly…"

"Ok, Hopey, that's enough. About sheep, I mean." Said Erin. "My name is Erin, and I am 12 years old. My birthday is on the 9th of October. Um. Um. Um. My favourite colours are blue and purple. I love cricket. My other name is Retarded Birdie. I was a normal Birdie, and then Lovely broke my wings. Before they healed properly, Maya broke them again. So now I am Retarded birdie because I can't fly." Said Erin, pretending to look sad.

Next was Jordan.

"My name is Jordan. My birthday is on the 12th of March and I am 14. My favourite colours are blue and green. I LOVE turtles! They are the awesomest animals ever!"

"My name is Maya. I love singing and battling and participating in contests. I love flying around on Charizard with Kayla. I love singing with Jordan and Connie. I like getting Fengi to help me with my maths, I love going to the sheep farm and doing handstands with Hopey, I love doing projects with Erin, Lovely, Fengi, and Hopey. My birthday is on the 5th of April, and I'm turning 13. My favourite colours are red, orange, green, blue, purple and pink."

"My name is Connie, I'm 12 and my birthday is on the 20th of November. I love singing with Maya and Jordan. I have a Westie called Minty. I have brother called Josh and a sister called Mollie. I like using my spare time when I'm not at school or singing, I like painting, going on my trampoline, and playing with Minty."

"My name is Rebecca, I am 13 years old and one day, as of yesterday, the 13th of January. I have a sister, who is married and has a baby girl. I love spending my time playing with baby Ellie. I love dancing, and… I can't think of anything else."

"My name is Ash, I am 12, and my birthday is on the 15th of October."

"That's six days after mine!" interrupted Erin.

"Shut up, Birdie." Said Lovely.

"Anyway, my favourite Pokemon is Pikachu."

"Mine too!" squealed Erin.

"ERIN, I SWEAR IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD, I'LL KICK YOU OUT!" shouted Lovely.

Erin was silent as Ash continued.

"I love battling, and one day I want to be a Pokemon Master." Said Ash, looking at Maya and Jordan. "I like visiting other towns and meeting new friends."

"Hi, my name is May, and I want to be a Top Co-ordinator," said May, looking at Maya and Connie. "My birthday is on the 31st of May, and I'll be turning 13. My favourite colour is red. I have a little brother called Max, and he's so annoying!"

"I'm Sher Feng. I am 12 and I am turning 13 on the 19th of February. I love annoying Maya! As it said before, my favourite subject is Maths. My favourite colours are like, reddy, orangey and yellowy. When I'm older, I want to be a Teacher at the Trainers' School."

"My name is Lovely, and I have a sister called Phoebe. We, meaning Erin, Hope, Sher Feng, Maya, Jordan and Connie call her Bon Bon. She is the best sister ever. All my friends call me Squeaky Kitty Bob, or just Squeaky, or Kitty, or Bob. I am a squeaky person, I am classified as a cat, and my other name is Bob."

When Lovely finished talking, Maya suggested they watched a movie. So Maya stood up and said what movies there were.

"Hoodwinked, Harriet the Spy, Finding Nemo, and Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone."

"Finding Nemo!"

100 minutes later…

"So, we just watched a movie where a man's wife is brutally murdered by a serial killer and his son is left physically disabled. Then, in a sick twist of events, the man's son is kidnapped, and the man has to chase the kidnappers thousands of kilometres with the help of a mentally disabled woman. Finding Nemo's a real thriller…" stated Jordan.

Everyone laughed at Jordan. Then Ash and May yawned simultaneously.

"Sounds like we should go to sleep." Remarked Erin.

Ash and May nodded and grabbed their toothbrushes and paste.

"Where's the bathroom?" asked May.

Maya said, "We all need to brush our teeth, we'll show you."

Maya led the way to the bathroom, with Jordan, Connie, Ash, May, Sher Feng, Erin, Lovely and Hope following, all with toothbrushes and paste in hand. They went into the bathroom, and soon, lots of noises could be heard.

"Spit, scrub, scrub! Spit!"

Then, everyone went back to the room they would be sleeping in. Jordan beckoned to Maya once everyone else was inside.

"M-millie?"

"Yes, Jordan?"

"I-I love you…"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Maya threw her arms around Jordan's neck.

"Love you too, Jordy!" she said, teasing him.

"No, I-I l-love you like m-more t-than a f-f-friend… I guess you don't feel the same way, huh?"

"I knew that! And I do feel the same way!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So is it ok if I do this?" said Jordan, kissing Maya's cheek.

"Yep."

"So does that mean we're dating now?"

"Yep."

"Say something other than "Yep" for Arceus' sake!"

"Yep." Said Maya, infuriating Jordan.

Jordan grabbed Maya's hand, and pulled her inside, opening the door first, of course. No one had nodded off yet, and everyone noticed the two holding hands. They walked over to their sleeping bags, with Connie's next to Maya's. She whispered in Maya's ear.

"Congrats! I take it your together now."

"Yep." Making Jordan, who could hear her, regretting falling in love with her.

"Hey, I'm not very sleepy now. Maybe we can play Chinese Whispers!" said May, wanting to know about Maya and Jordan's relationship.

"Ok," said everyone, sitting up in his or her sleeping bags.

"I'll start." Said Jordan. He bent over to whisper in Maya's ear. "Maya and Jordan are together."

Maya whispered the messaged to Connie. Then it got back to Erin. But someone sitting around about in the middle changed it, even though she heard it right.

"Maya and Jordan aren't together!" announced Erin. "Was that it?" Erin asked Jordan.

"Nope, Maya and Jordan _are _together!"

Everyone cheered and they started shouting.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss! Come on, you two, kiss!"

So Maya and Jordan bent closer, and closer, aiming to kiss the other's cheek. But they both aimed their faces to the right, making them kiss each other on the lips. They broke the one-second kiss, cheeks pink with radiance and smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yep." Maya and Jordan chorused.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After many more rounds of Chinese Whispers, they finally decided to go to sleep. Maya and Jordan were holding each other's hands, and were still wearing each other's beanies. Soon they were woken up by the bright light of the morning sun shining through a window, whose curtains had not been closed, for some reason. Maya and Jordan were the first to wake.

"Morning Milz." Greeted Jordan.

"Hey Jordy. Have a good sleep?" said Maya, kissing his cheek.

"Yep."

"That's my word! Let's go brush our teeth."

They headed to the bathroom, holding hands. After brushing their teeth, they took it in turns to change into proper clothes. When the couple went back into the main room, holding hands of course, everyone was stretching, and yawning.

"Morning everyone. Millie and I are going to practise in the auditorium while you guys get ready." Addressed Jordan.

Maya and Jordan headed out again. They walked to the stage, and Maya started singing while Jordan played the piano that was conveniently there.

* * *

"Great job." Said Jordan, as he walked to the middle of the stage while Maya walked to the piano. **(A/N: Btw they're singing the same song!)**

* * *

"Even better than mine," smiled Maya.

"Oh, no, yours was way better than mine." Argued Jordan.

"Yours!" yelled Maya

"No, yours!" shouted Jordan.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

The two were arguing so much, that they didn't hear May come in.

"Jordan's was way better!" interrupted May.

"Yes!" Maya, jumping into the air.

"Milz, that means that she agrees with you, but my singing was better."

"Oh."

"Don't worry though, I think yours was way better!" said Jordan.

"Yours!" argued Maya.

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

Again, they were so wrapped up argued that they didn't hear everyone else come in.

Lovely interrupted.

"Ok, guys, everyone in here knows that Connie's way better than both of you!"

Maya and Jordan laughed.

Lovely said. "You're lucky we came in to stop you arguing. Otherwise you might of missed breakfast."

"Breakfast!" shouted Ash, May and Maya.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Everyone headed outside the auditorium. They started to walk to Café La Pallet, which served breakfast as well as lunch. Maya and Jordan lingered at the back of the group.

"Millie, what will happen at school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you break up with me because I'll be in Year 10?"

"Of course not, I love you, Jordy, and no one else. Well of course my family, and my friends and…"

"Shut up, Millie."

Once they reached Café La Pallet, they got a table for ten, next to the window. Maya sat next to Jordan, who sat next to Connie, who sat next to Rebecca, who sat next to Ash, who sat next to May, who sat next to Sher Feng, who sat next to Lovely, who sat next to Hope, who finally sat next to Erin. Then a waiter came and ordered their food.

While they waited for their food, they chattered and whispered about random stuff. Connie whispered to Rebecca.

"Millie and Jordy look so cute together!" she motioned to the Maya, who was leaning on Jordan's shoulder, looking sleepy, 'and so do Ash and May. I'm going to try getting them together while we're at school!" but then she sighed. "I wish you were going to Pallet High with us, Becky."

"I know, it's too bad that TCS put me in Johto." Replied Rebecca.

Before Connie could reply, the food came. There was absolutely no time for any talking whatsoever. Even Maya was now wide-awake, and digging at her food like someone would take it from her.

"Slow down, Mils, no ones going to take your food from you." Said Jordan, trying to slow the pace of Maya's food disappearing.

It worked. At the start, Maya had twenty pancakes. Now there was only five left. After 15 minutes of steady eating, no one wanted to move. But soon when the waiter came for the $59.99 bill, they had to leave. Maya went up to the front desk and swiped her credit card. Later, when they were walking back to the auditorium, Ash came up to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for letting you pay the bill, I could have payed it."

"Nope, it's fine." Said Maya.

"Thanks again for letting me and May sleepover."

"It's fine. As Maya told your mum, you can join us whenever you want. It won't make a difference whether there's eight people or ten! We always have a good time in that auditorium." Interrupted Jordan.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know what Maya said to my mum?"

"Millie's my bestfri- , I mean girlfriend, so naturally we tell each other everything."

"Ok."

"And Ash, I meant it. You and May are welcome to join us whenever you want." Said Jordan.

"Yep." Said Maya, "And by the way, you and May look really cute together. You should tell her soon. If you don't, she might be taken away from you, just like I almost got away from Jordy." Laughed Maya, elbowing Jordan. "When, I get away from him, I'd be so happy. Ahhh."

"MAYA!" Jordan started chasing Maya back to the auditorium.

"Uh, oh."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As Maya was running away from Jordan, May noticed a bright stall, filled with colours, decorated in a way that anyone would want to stop and look at it. May ran ahead and as soon she was in front of the stall, the floor gave way. The man with lilac hair ran out from behind the stall and helped her up.

"So, sorry, miss. I don't know why there was a giant hole there," said the man. "Anyway, what would you like to buy?"

The stall was filled with endless knick-knacks. On one edge of the sign, there were sparkling plastic necklaces, on the other end, there were leis, in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple and pink. There were even rainbow ones. On the table, there were lots of plastic crowns, some with messages, and some without. There was a range of wallets, for boys and girls.

"Can I get one of those wallets? The red and white one, please." Asked May.

Ash tapped her on the back. "May, you don't have any money, and neither do I."

Lovely shouted to Maya and Jordan. "Oi! Maya and Jordan! Get over here!"

By now, Maya and Jordan were two dots in the distance. But unfortunately, they heard Lovely's calls, and reluctantly walked back.

"Yes, Bob?" sighed Maya. "What was so important that you made us come back when we were almost at the auditorium?"

"Well, you two lovebirds, May wanted a wallet, and only you two have money, for some reason. Care to pay?"

"N-no, i-it's ok, Maya, I don't have to get this wallet. I-it's fine." Stuttered May.

"No, it's fine, it's only $10. Do you take cards?" she asked the man.

"No, sorry, only cash."

Maya pulled out a $10 note, and handed it to the man, who then gave to wallet to May. The entire group, not including Ash and May looked at the wallet curiously.

"T-thanks, Ma…" said May.

"This wallet is just made of flimsy plastic!" shouted Maya and Jordan.

"Uh, oh, oi, Jessie, Meowth, let's scram!" said the man, running into the distance, where the supposedly Jessie and Meowth were waiting at their own stall.

"After them!" cried Maya.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Maya, Jordan, Connie and Rebecca gave chase. Ash and May wanted to follow too, but were held back by Erin and Hope.

"Stay here." Ordered Hope.

"But…" May started.

"No buts," said Erin. "Those four will be fine."

"Trust us." Added Lovely.

Then Sher Feng called to the seven figures rushing into the distance.

"Maya, Jordan, Connie, Rebecca, we're right behind you!"

Erin said, "Go home. Later we'll come get you so you can get your stuff from the auditorium. Now."

Ash and May went walking in the other direction. The four remaining nodded at each other. Each one of them threw a Poke Ball. Sher Feng had a Staraptor; Erin had a Dragonite, Hope had a Skarmory, and Lovely had Salemence. They boarded their Pokemon, and followed Maya, Jordan, Connie and Rebecca, who were already following a Meowth balloon that had rockets attached to it. Maya and Jordan were riding on Maya's Charizard, Connie was on Maya's Dragonair, and Rebecca was on her own Altaria.

The Meowth balloon was speeding off, and Maya yelled to Jordan, Connie and Rebecca.

"Those are the three are the ones that held Ash and May captive!"

Soon, Sher Feng, Erin, Hope and Lovely caught up to the other four. The Meowth balloon was slowing down. Soon, the eight caught up to the Meowth balloon.

"James, Meowth, what do we do!" cried Jessie.

"Don't worry, Jess. I installed da supa-dupa punching-hand. I figured if they caught up to us, we could use dis somehow." Replied Meowth.

At that same moment, Meowth pressed a button, and punched Maya hard, who was sitting in front of Jordan, on Charizard.

"MILLIE!" shouted Jordan.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The two shouted each other's names as Maya tumbled down. Charizard, horrified at seeing its trainer fall. Charizard swopped down, and Jordan caught Maya.

"You six, keep going! We'll be right behind you soon!" shouted Jordan.

Charizard headed towards a nearby field, with trees surrounding it. When they landed, Maya sat straight down on the ground, tears falling down her cheeks. Jordan sat down beside her, shocked. He had never seen Maya cry, in all the years he'd known her. He quickly started thinking properly.

"Millie? Are you ok?"

Maya grabbed Jordan into a hug, burying her head into Jordan's shirt, still crying.

"I-I t-thought you-u w-weren't going to c-come back for me."

"Why would you think that? I love you, I'd never let you fall to your death like that."

"B-but, Miss S s-said that you have to focus on the target, not your teammates."

"Who cares? Miss S wouldn't like to lose her best spy. Besides, what would your family think? Imagine me going back to your house. Without you. They'd never forgive me."

There was no reply. Jordan gently rocked her back and forth until Maya stopped crying and she spoke.

"You're an idiot. Can't believe I fell in love with you. We better get going. Thanks Jordy. You too, Charizard." She said nodding at the Pokemon, and smiling at her boyfriend.

They rose up into the air, with Jordan holding on to Maya tighter than before.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

They soon caught up to the others. The Meowth balloon was going even slower than before, and the three in the balloon were worried. Since they punched Maya, Jessie, James and Meowth had not looked behind. If they did, they would have seen that only Maya, Jordan and Charizard were not in the air.

"Oh, no, they're all catching up! I thought punching that annoying twerp would make them all go down!" cried a worried James.

"Our engines slowin' down. We may as well go to dat little old cottage. Guess our plan didn't work. Dat Harley's going to fire us and we'll be out of work." Meowth sighed.

The Meowth balloon juddered to a halt, just in time, as the balloon was right above the cottage. The eight youths landed near the cottage, beating Jessie, James and Meowth to it. Before the balloon landed, Sher Feng, Erin, Hope, Lovely, Rebecca went over to Maya and Jordan.

"Hey, Mils. You okay?" Asked Erin.

"Yep, thanks to Jordan and Charizard." Replied Maya.

Jessie noticed that everyone's back was turned, and took that time to make their escape. They crept away, heading in the direction of a nearby forest. But they didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, they're getting away!" Rebecca shouted.

Everyone returned their Pokemon. Soon, all Pokemon were in their Poke Balls. Pika was at Maya's house, comfortably resting in Maya's bed. Then they started chasing after the three villainous villains. The forest ahead was filled with thick, bushy trees, and it was easy for someone to get lost. Everyone headed into the forest, with Jessie, James and Meowth in the lead.

Maya threw Charizard's Poke Ball again and flew up straight into the sky. Even through all the thick trees, she could still see the three figures running. Thinking they lost everyone else, they three stopped by a tree to take a rest.

"Jess, what are we going to do now? We can't go back to Harley, and we spent da last of our money buying dat stuff for dose stalls." Panted Meowth.

"Maybe we could start new lives, and hide from Harley." Said James.

"No." said a voice.

"Wha-?" said Jessie.

"You have done bad things in the past, but you can change that. Yes, you could start new lives. No, you can't keep hiding from Harley. Running away from something isn't going to help. Eventually, he'll find you. Wait? Is Harley a man or a woman?"

"A man." Laughed James.

"Ok, well eventually, Harley will track you down. My point is you can't run away from bad things. Eventually, they'll come to you. If you're not going to work for Harley anymore, I suggest you go to him, and tell him just that. Then, once your slates are clean, you can all start again and lead new lives." Said Maya, turning away.

"Spy Twerpette?" said Meowth.

"Yes? By the way, my name is Maya."

"Well. May-a, Maya I'm sorry for punching you wid dat hand thingymaquigy." Apologised Meowth.

"Apology accepted, Meowth." She smiled. "I'm just happy Jordan caught me in time."

"That Jordan. Is he your boyfriend?" asked Jessie.

"Now he is." Said Maya, smiling.

"That's good. You two look really cute together."

"Thanks. I've got to go now, so bye. Don't forget what I told you."

Jessie, James and Meowth smiled, and waving at Maya, happily starting to turn over a new leaf.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Maya walked to a bigger clearing, where she could set Charizard out to find her boyfriend and friends. She was just about to throw a Charizard's Poke Ball, when she remembered Jessie, James and Meowth. She walked back to them.

"Hey, do guys need help getting out of this forest?"

"Um, yes, we don't have our balloon, and we don't know where we are. Can you help us?" asked Jessie.

"Sure, follow me so I can let Charizard out."

The three obediently followed Maya to the clearing where she was before. This time, Maya threw the Poke Ball, and Charizard appeared.

"Hey, Charizard, can you give us a lift?"

The Pokemon grunted, as if to say, "Of course, Maya!"

The four got on top of Charizard, with Maya in the front of course. Then Charizard went straight into the air, the extra load of people not making a difference. They zoomed in the air, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze on their faces.

"Where do you guys want me to drop you off?" asked Maya.

"Anywhere's fine." Replied Jessie.

"Ok, I'll drop you off at my house."

They landed just in front of Maya's house, the other three marvelling at the sight of how big it was.

"Spy Tw-, I mean, Maya why did you bring us to your house?" pondered James.

"If you ever need any help, come to us. I want you to meet my mum so she'll recognise you."

Maya unlocked the door, and called her mum.

"Mum, I'm home! But I need to find everyone else! Can you come here?" called Maya.

"Yes, Millie?" said Mrs Jackson, appearing at the door.

"Mum, this is Jessie, James and Meowth," waving at them. "They tried to capture two new friends of ours, until I came and freed them. But, they were forced to capture the girl, May, and they tried today. But now they're going to turn over a new leaf. If they need any help, I've asked them to come here. Is that ok? And then you can ring me and tell me when they're here."

"Of course that's ok, sweetie." Turning to the three, Mrs Jackson said, "You are welcome here anytime, you know. If you've done bad in the past, it's good to turn over a new leaf and start again."

Jessie, James and Meowth at once knew where Maya got her words from earlier.

"Maya, tank you for helpin us. Especially in dat forest, where we could a gotten lost, and be starved." Thanked Meowth.

"It's fine, Meowth," turning to Jessie and James, she said, "Don't forget to tell Harley."

"We'd never break that promise, after you helped us so much. We promise that we'll go see him today, right now if possible." Said Jessie.

"Bye!" farewelled Maya, waving at them.

"Bye, Maya! Thank you so much!" they all replied.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Once they were gone, Maya turned to her mother.

"I need to go find the others, Mum. I'll be back soon, with everyone with me."

"Ok dear, be caref-! Pika!" cried Mrs Jackson.

The friendly Pikachu had finally woken up, and had smelt her trainer. Pika came bounding down from Maya's room, jumping onto her head.

"Hey, Pika. Have a good sleep?" asked Maya.

Pika cooed as Maya stroked it, "Pika! Pika pika pika! _('I had a really good dream! We were going back to school again!')_

"I hear you, buddy. But in two weeks, we'll be going back to school again!" said Maya walking towards Charizard, who had been patiently waiting. "Bye, Mum!"

Maya and Pika hopped on top of Charizard, all three eager to find their missing friends. Charizard rose into the air. Maya instructed Charizard to go to the forest. Once they were there, she could easily see her friends, as they were the clearing that Maya had stopped by before. She could see them, as she wasn't very high in the sky. They were all sitting down, looking very exhausted. Maya landed near them.

"Hey, guys! What happened to you?" Maya laughed when she saw Jordan, but then her face turned to a look of horror.

Jordan black jeans were torn and ripped at the knees, and the right sleeve of his black shirt was torn, and on his left arm, Maya saw where the right sleeve had gone. Jordan's arm had a small bit of blood trickling down, from the black material that doubled as a makeshift bandage.

"Jordy! What happened to you?"

Though he was exhausted, Jordan was determined to answer his girlfriend's question.

"We, were chasing after those three, and then a huge group of Pokemon came and attacked. We only had seven Pokemon between us, and there we like 20 Pokemon. When all our Pokemon fainted, we started to run. But there was a Scyther, and it went towards Erin, trying to hit her with a X-Scissor. So I jumped in front, and it hit my arm. Then there was this strange whistle sound, and all the Pokemon retreated."

Maya looked at Jordan's arm again. Then she helped him get up, his good arm draped over her shoulder. Maya made Jordan sit down on Charizard's back, and then she threw a couple of Hyper Potions to Hope.

"Heal your Pokemon, then come to the Pokemon Centre." Instructed Maya.

Hope nodded, then Jordan croaked, "The hospital?"

"Yep," said Maya, boarding Charizard too. "I'm sorry, Jords, but you have to go to a hospital. You need to get stitches in your arm."

"B-but, I hate hospitals, you kn-…"

"No, Jordan. You need to get stitches to stop the bleeding. If you don't, it'll hurt even more." Said Maya, sternly.

Jordan, too tired too argue, kept quiet as Charizard rose up into the air.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Maya and Jordan rose into the air, Maya having to hold on to Jordan, as he was unable to use his right arm. Jordan winced in pain every so often.

"Hold on Jords. The Pokemon Centre is right down there. And I'll be with you the whole time." Comforted Maya.

Charizard landed a few metres away from the Pokemon Centre. Maya climbed off Charizard then helped Jordan get off. Draping his left arm over her shoulder, Maya used her left hand to return Charizard to its Poke Ball.

"Thanks Charizard. Take a rest."

Maya and Jordan slowly walked inside the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy saw them immediately, and called her Chansey.

"Chansey, stretcher, stat!" turning to Maya, Nurse Joy asked, "What happened? He and some of our friends were in a forest. A Scyther was about to attack our friend, so Jordan jumped in front of her and got hit by Scyther's X-Scissor."

"Thank you. His name is?"

"Jordan Jake."

"And you are Mr Jake's?"

"Girlfriend. My name's Maya."

"Can we contact his parents?"

"Jordan's parents are in Johto, but his sister is in Vermillion City."

"I saw that you two came on a Charizard. Is it possible for you to bring his sister here?"

"Ok, I'll go right now." Maya turned to leave, "Oh, Nurse Joy? Is it possible for us to see Jordan later?"

"Yes, as soon as a member of his family is here."

Maya excited the Pokemon Centre, and threw Charizard's Poke Ball and the Pokemon appeared.

"Charizard, I know you're tired, but have you got enough strength to take me to Vermillion City, then take me and Jess back?"

Charizard grunted, "_(You, bet. I'm not tired, anyway')_.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Charizard went up into the air, and meanwhile, Maya was texting Jessica.

'Hey Jess. A Scyther ataked Jords. Comin to get u so we can see him. Ur stil in Vermillion, rite?'

Quickly, Maya's phone beeped.

'Hi Mils. Yep, stil in Vermilion. I'll b waitin da PKMN Cntr. Jords ok?'

Maya responded rapidly.

'It was x-scissr. Deep gash, nd needs stitches. Btw, I'm above Vermillion now. Wait outside da Pokemon Centre'

Maya's phone beeped again. She looked down and saw Jessica waving and waiting outside the Pokemon Centre. Charizard landed, and Jessica immediately got on.

"So what exactly happened to my baby brother?" asked Jessica.

Maya relayed the events that happened just 30 minutes ago, from straight after they had breakfast, to Maya's talk with Nurse Joy.

"So they wouldn't let you see him with a member of family? But you're like, family, anyway."

"Uh, yeah. Jess, Jordan and I are dating now. Are you ok with that?" Maya questioned nervously.

"Of course I'm ok with it, silly! It'll be like having a little sister!" said Jessica as they landed outside the Pallet Town Pokemon Centre.

They two girls got of Charizard, and Maya returned it once again. They rushed inside, where Nurse Joy was waiting anxiously.

"There you are! Jordan's been waiting. He's fine. He's just had a few stitches. Well, more like 30 stitches, but his wounds will heal perfectly, as long as he doesn't scratch at them." Explained Nurse Joy, leading the girls into a room, especially for humans. "Since the cut was quite deep, it could take from 30-60 days for the stitches to dissolve."

Nurse Joy opened the door, and Jordan eagerly sat up in bed, happy at seeing his girlfriend and sister.

"Hi guys! The hospital isn't that's bad after all! I barely felt anything! " Jordan started scratching at his stitches. "The stitches itch like crazy though."

Maya slapped him left hand away.

"Don't you dare scratch those stitches. Then you'll probably have to stay in hospital even longer." Firmly stated Maya.

Maya's phone beeped. It was a text from Erin.

'Hey! How's Jordy doin'? Has he had da stitches yet? I feel so bad dat Scyther cut him instead of me. :'('

"Who's that?' asked Jordan.

"Erin. She feels really bad that Scyther cut you instead of her. She wants to know how you're doing." Replied Maya.

"Pass me your phone so I can reply to her."

Maya threw her phone, and Jordan caught it easily with his right arm.

'Hey E! It's Jords. Jst had da stitches. Dey itch like crazy. Mils nd Jess are here, nd I'm comin out in bout 10. Don't feel bad, idk wot I woulda dun if u gt cut. lolz. Luv ya.:)'

Jordan put Maya's phone down next to him.

"Nurse Joy said that once she's got all the stuff ready, I could leave. I think it's just some pieces of paper about what they did to me."

"Jords, I need to go back to Vermillion. Love you." Said Jessica.

"That's ok, how are you getting back? Oh and could go pick up those papers and send them to Mum and Dad?"

"Ok. The Espeon express is my ticket back to Vermillion. It's a free ticket to go anywhere in the world." Laughed Jess.

"Ok, love you." Said Jordan, waving to his sister as she left.

"Hey Jords." Said Maya, kissing him quickly.

"Hey."

Maya's phone rang. Jordan picked it up. Giggling could be heard from the other end. Then Maya and Jordan heard voices. It was on speaker.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that kiss! That was so cute!" squealed Erin.

"I know!" squealed Hope, Sher Feng, Lovely, Connie and Rebecca.

The girls' faces could be seen through the window of the door.

"Here we go." Sighed Jordan.

"Yep." Agreed Maya.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The girls' realised that Erin's phone was on speaker, and laughed. Then they walked into Jordan's hospital room.

"Hey, Jordan! How's your arm?" asked Hope.

"Great, but I'm supposed to be allowed to go out now, so we can talk outside." Replied Jordan.

Jordan climbed out of his bed, grabbed Maya's phone, and handed it to her. They walked outside, and said goodbye to Nurse Joy, who waved at the group.

"Hey, I told Mum that I'd go home after I found go guys, so I need to go." Stated Maya.

"Bye!" farewelled the group.

Maya departed on her Charizard, and went back home. The rest of the group started chatting to Jordan about his injuries and other random stuff. When Maya reached her house, she decided she would go see Ash and May. Enjoying the short stroll to Ash's house, she found herself in front of his door in five minutes. Maya knocked on the door. Mrs Ketchum opened the door.

"Hello, again Maya! Did you have fun at your sleepover? I know Ashy did!"

"Hi Mrs Ketchum. We had heaps of fun, but then after breakfast, things went a little haywire. I just wanted to tell Ash, so can I talk to him?"

"Sure, come in. Ash is in his room, sweetie. Up the stairs, second door on the left."

Maya followed Mrs Ketchum's directions, and found Ash's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Ash.

Maya opened the door, and it was… well, messy, to say the least. A school bag tipped over, onto the carpet, clothes lying everywhere. There was more less, but Maya could not possible name all the things everywhere either on the floor, or messed up on Ash's shelves.

"Hi Maya!" then Ash blushed. "Um, I was just tidying my room."

"I can see that!" laughed Maya. "Do you want some help?"

"Yes!" nearly shouted Ash.

Maya quickly tidied her room, spinning around in a circle, dusting things with a duster that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Ash stood on and watched, not knowing what to do. After five or so minutes, Maya stopped dusting, and jumped on Ash's bed.

"Done!" announced Maya.

"Wow…"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Wow… How did you do that? It would take me a day to do that, but you did it in five minutes." Exclaimed Ash.

"Lots of practise, I guess. Anyway, I didn't come here to clean your room. I guessed you wanted to know what happened when we left."

"Yeah."

So Maya relayed the events that happened, including Jordan going into hospital.

'Wow. So those three punched you so you fell off Charizard? And then Jordan caught you?"

"Yep."

"How's Jordan's arm?"

"Very ugly," laughed Maya. "No, he's had about 30 stitches, but he's been let out of hospital, and he's definitely coming to school."

"That's good."

"I need to go now, Ash, I need to tell May too. Bye!"

"Bye Maya!"

Maya said goodbye to Mrs Ketchum, and flew to May's house on Charizard. She knocked on the door. Max opened it.

"Maya!" greeted the boy, jumping on to Maya.

"Hi Max. Have you been nice to your sister?"

"Ummm."

"What did you do?"

"I tipped a glass of water on her. And now she's in her room."

"Max! Do you think she'll let me talk to her?"

"You can try. Mum and Dad can't get her to open it. May locked her door."

Maya stepped inside the Maple residence, greeting Caroline and Norman. They both said that Maya could go see May, and Max escorted her to the door.

"Good luck, Maya!"

"Thanks, Max."

Maya opened the door. As Max had said, May's door was locked. Maya knocked.

"May, it's Maya. Can I come in?"

"No!"

"I told you." Said Max.

"Go away, Max!" shouted May.

"Guess you leave me no choice, May." Sighed Maya, tossing a Poke Ball. "Alakazam, teleport." She whispered.

Maya immediately teleported into May's room, where May herself was lying facedown on her bed.

"Thanks, Alakazam." Said Maya, returning Alakazam's Poke Ball. "May, why are you getting upset because Max tipped some water over you?"

"Because that little runt's always annoying me!"

"Over a little bit of water? Max might be annoying to you, but you're his sister. Max wouldn't be a little brother if he didn't annoy his big sister."

"I know, but there's also you're dating the boy that I kissed!"

"May, you kissed Jordan for a dare. If you really wanted to know, you're dare wasn't really to kiss a guy. We could all tell that you and Ash liked each other, which is why we tried to set you up."

"…"

"But, that didn't work, and you couldn't choose to kiss Ash, your crush, or Jordan, supposedly your favourite singer. So you left it to fate, and kissed Jordan. Then he told me he liked me. We started dating. End of story."

"…"

"Now, the real reason I came here was to tell you what happened when we left…" Maya proceeded to tell May what happened."…and now Jordan has 30 stitches in his arm. Ta da! Sorry May, but I need to go home now."

Maya was just about to leave, when May called to her, now sitting on her bed in a upright position.

"Thanks, Maya. You're not so bad. And for the record, you, Connie and Jordan are all my favourite singers."

Maya smiled, and threw Charizard's Poke Ball, and flew back to her home.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Maya entered her home, and was greeted Martin, Maya's brother, who was dressed in a white top, grey jeans, and black trainers. His hair was dark brown, like his sisters' and his eyes were also the same shade as Maya and Mikayla's.

"Hi Millie! Had a good time?"

"Yep, I'm dating Jordan now, and…" five minutes later… "He has lots of stitches in his arm."

"Wow, I'm happy for you two, but is Jordan's arm ok?"

"Looks ugly, but it's fine."

"That's good.'

"And don't tell Mum about falling off Charizard, ok?"

"Sure."

Maya headed upstairs into her room, and looked at her phone. She had two new messages. One from Jordan, and one from her mum.

'Hey. ;-) hve u been 2 c Ash nd May? Ps meet me at that field, k? Tell ur mum u'll b bac at 9. Luv ya. :-)'

Then Maya checked the message from her mum.

'Hi M. Had a good day? Sorry im not home, important meeting w/ elite 4. I'll be bac 12am, so dont stay up 4 me.'

It was 5.30 when Maya replied to Jordan:

'Hey J. mums a meeting w/ elite 4, said she'd b back 12. I told Ash nd May. I'll b there. 3'

Then to her mum:

'Grat day, thx. Jordans takin me sumwere, b bac at 9. Ps we're dating. Luv u.'

Quickly, they two recipients replied.

'My mums at the E4 meeting 2. Wonder wot's hapnin? Cum as soon as u can. 3'

'K, im happ :-). Hve fun. Xxx'

Maya texted Jordan while walking.

'Turn around ;-)'

Jordan looked at his phone, and then turned around to see the dark brunette smiling at him.

"Hey Jordy!" greeted Maya, walking over to the boy, who was sitting at the bench.

"I'm so happy you came!" replied Jordan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I have writer's block, so instead I will probably be posting new (and bad) one shots. Also, in New Zealand, it is school holidays, but unfortunately, they are coming to a close (always wanted to say that! xD). I will probably not be updating as much. And don't forget to R&R! **

**I also need some students to be in the story at Pallet High. If you want to be in it, PM me this information:**

**Name: (first and last)**

**Nickname: (if you don't have one, it's ok, I don't really need it)**

**Hometown:**

**Age: (10+)**

**Gender: (only if it's a girls and boys name)**

**Description: (hair + eye colour, clothes)**

**Occupation:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Pokemon:**

**Role wanted: (Nice? Mean? You choose!)**

**Crush/boy/girlfriend:**

**Future Pokemon: (evolution, captures, trading)**

**Goals: (what do they want to achieve?)**

**That above info, I'd like to thank Torchix for "helping" me. Thanks, don't forget to R&R! **

**Lolly**


	49. Chapter 49

**So, after a very long wait, here's Chapter 49! Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of anything else for them to do on a date. And to anyone reading this, thanks for still being here! Without further a do...**

* * *

Chapter 49

"Sooo. What now?" questioned Maya.

"Ummm. I didn't really think that far." Said Jordan, sheepishly.

"Typical you, Jordan. How about uhhh… I can't think either."

"What's something we both like to do, that doesn't involve Pokemon or singing?"

"Nerf gun fight!" they said in unison.

"But we don't have any guns…" said a disappointed Jordan.

"Let's go see a movie!" said Maya, excitedly.

"Great idea! What movie do you want to see?"

"Let's go to the movie theatre and see what they have first."

So the couple walked hand in hand to the movie theatre, which, because of Pallet Town's small population, was not far away. In merely 15 minutes, they were standing inside the theatre, looking at the movie's that were showing.

"_The Power of One, Pokemon Ranger and the Tem-"_ Jordan was cut short by Maya.

"Can we go see _Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea_? Please, I've always wanted to see it!" begged Maya, using her puppy dog eyes.

Jordan could not resist Maya's puppy dog eyes, and said, "Ok, as long as you're happy, I am too."

Jordan bought two tickets, and the two went to find Theatre 6. After around an hour and a bit, the two walked out again, to see that it was dark outside. The only forms of lights were the few lampposts, as the moon was behind a cloud. Maya looked at her boyfriend.

"What now?"

"Are you hungry? I am!"

"Are you kidding me? You ate three ice-creams, and half my popcorn!" laughed Maya.

"Well you know that ice-cream doesn't fill me up."

"Well, it's 7.10pm, so we have some time to kill. What do you want to do?" asked Maya.

But suddenly Maya cellphones rang. Maya answered it, but not before looking at the caler

"Hi Mum, what's up? I thought you would be at 12am?" asked Maya.

"Hi sweetie, you need to come to the Elite Four building quickly. And bring Jordan if he's there. Love you." Mrs Jackson hung up, leaving Maya surprised.

Jordan looked at her, "So? What did she say?"

Maya answered her boyfriend, "We need to go to the Elite Four building as soon as possible."

Maya threw Charizard's Poke Ball, and the dragonlike Pokemon appeared, ready to give the couple a lift. Maya and Jordan climbed on Charizard, Maya at the front. Jordan was holding Maya tightly. Jordan looked at Maya.

"I'm not letting you fall of again," smiled Jordan, pecking Maya on the lips.

Charizard rose into the air, heading towards the Elite Four building.

* * *

**Well stuff what I said at the start. It's not** _**as **_**short. And I came up with a great idea towards the end. And it's a little fluffy! ****_cybercorpsesnake, _****your character will be appearing in the story soon! Don't forget to R&R!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hi! I bet you weren't expecting a new chapter so soon! Little bit of fluff! Enjoy! Also, ****_cybercorpsesnake_****'s character will be appearing in this!**

Disclaimer: Lolly does not own Pokemon.

* * *

Chapter 50

Maya and Jordan rode to the Elite Four building on Charizard's back; Jordan was making sure Maya didn't fall off. The flight was swift, and soon they landed in front of a round, tall building, used for Elite Four battles, which other people could watch. Maya returned Charizard, and called her mum as she and Jordan walked into the building.

'Hi Mum, we're in the lobby now.' Maya greeted her mother.

'Hurry up, darling! 12th flop as soon as possible! Hurry!' rushed Mrs Jackson before she hung up.

Jordan walked to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. The elevator came quickly, and soon the two were flying up to the 12th floor. They rushed out to find the Dragon Master Lance arguing with a tall muscular boy, with long black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing hiking boots, cargo pants, and a plain black t-shirt.

"Just give me your Dragonite!" shouted the boy.

"I'd never give you my Dragonite!" replied Lance, shouting just as loud as the boy. "Tell me your name, and we'll settle this once and for all!"

"Very well. My name is John. But I don't want to battle you. You look far too weak." John glanced over to Maya and Jordan. "Those two look strong. I'll battle either one of them for a Dragonite."

"Why you-" started Lance.

Maya interrupted him, "Sure. Take your pick between us. It's not going to matter, anyway. We'll win no matter what. Six-on-six?"

"Uh, I only have 3 Pokemon," said John sheepishly, fingering his Poke Balls attached to his belt. "How about Three-on-Three?"

"Only 3 Pokemon," scoffed Jordan, "He must b-" Jordan was interrupted by short jab to his side from Maya's elbow. "Ow." Moaned Jordan.

"You deserved that. Now John, who are you going to battle? Me or Jordan? Three-on-Three." Said Maya.

Jordan was getting irritated. He didn't like the way the boy was looking Maya up and down, like Maya was a doll, with no feelings, just a bit of plastic.

"Listen, do you want to battle or not? If you don't _my girlfriend_ and I will be happy to leave." Snapped Jordan, putting emphasis on _my girlfriend_.

It worked. John snapped back into action. "I'll battle you, whatever your name is. Three-on-Three. But how about instead, if you win, I leave, if I win, your pretty girlfriend can come with me. Deal?"

"No deal. My name is Jordan by the way. I'm not trading Maya around over a stupid Pokemon battle. If you want a Dragonite, why don't you go catch a Dratini, and get a Dragonite the _normal_ way." Said Jordan, getting irritated.

"Hmph. A chicken. Well I don't want to battle a chicken. I'll battle the pretty girl instead." Said John.

"Wait," said Maya softly, whispering to Jordan. "You can battle him. You'll win no matter what. I believe in you."

"But what if I lose? Then I might never se-"

Jordan was cut off by Maya's soft lips pressed against his.

"You won't lose." Said Maya, "I'd never be able to lose contact with you anyway. I hate that guy. He's up to no good, I can tell. Go get 'em Jordy!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everyone, I'm alive, and back with Chapter 51 of Undercover Spies! Special thanks to RosettaIvory for a lot of help with this battle scene! Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter 51

The floor beneath Jordan and John suddenly lit up, showing a battle area.

John twirled one of his Pokeballs on his finger before catching it and throwing it in the area.

"Beedrill! Time to get moving!"

A bright, white light flashed before revealing the bug type Pokemon.

Jordan smirked.

"Ninetails! Get in there!"

The sleek, white foxlike Pokemon materialised.

"I'll let you go first." Jordan said confidently.

"Heh, don't regret it. Beedrill, Poison Jab!" John ordered.

Beedrill zigzagged over to Ninetails, it's stingers glowing purple.

"Dodge it Ninetails, and use Flamethrower!" Jordan instructed.

Beedrill zoomed down and tried to jab Ninetails, but she was too fast for it. Ninetails jumped backwards into the air, and fire started gathering in her mouth. She opened her jaws wide and fire flew out of her mouth straight towards Beedrill.

"Dodge it!-" John yelled, but he was too late. Beedrill was directly hit.

It dropped to the ground, fainted.

"Nice job Ninetails!" Jordan knelt on one knee and stroked Ninetails's head.

John gritted his teeth.

"Hmph, well get a taste of my Golem!"

Jordan retrieved Ninetails back into her Pokeball, and chose another.

"Gyarados!"

"Golem, Earthquake!" John shouted.

Jordan snickered a little.

"Gyarados! Up in the air!" Jordan pointed above him, while bracing himself for the Earthquake.

"Wha?" John said, confused, as Gyarados hovered in the air.

"Water and Flying Type remember." Jordan laughed.

"Grr... Smart... I forgot about that. Rock Blast!" John directed.

"Hydro Pump!" Jordan countered.

The water collided with the rocks, and pushed it back to Golem. He staggered a little, dripping wet with water while groaning.

John paused for second.

"Explosion." He chuckled.

Maya, who had been quietly watching the battle rage, suddenly gasped.

"Why would you make your Pokemon use a move that hurts themselves?" She said softly.

John ignored her and watched his Pokemon glow white, before the whole area was a dust cloud from the large explosion.

When the dust cleared, Gyarados had not fainted, but was nearly at his limit.  
Golem was on the ground.

John was stiff as he returned Golem to it's Pokeball. He pulled out his final Pokeball.

Jordan returned Gyarados back into it's Pokeball.

"I'll get you to the Pokemon Centre after this." He whispered to Gyarados' Pokeball.

"Pidgeotto! It's up to you!" John threw the Pokeball into the area.

The bird like Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball with a squawk.

"Gengar! I'm counting on you!" Jordan let out Gengar from it's Pokeball.

"Air Slash!" John commanded.

"Hidden Power!" Jordan smirked.

Maya smiled.

"Ice..." She mumbled.

Gengar was faster than Pidgeotto, and struck it before it struck him. Pidgeotto twisted in the air in pain as it hit.

"Finish it up with Sludge Bomb!" Jordan was grinning widely now.

"Air Cutter!" John said quickly, but the Bomb had already landed on Pidgeotto.

A little dust cloud surrounded Pidgeotto. When it cleared, Pidgeotto lay on the ground, and knocked out cold.

Maya ran over to Jordan and hugged him.

"See? What did I tell you Jordy?" She laughed happily.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to R&R! **

**~Lolly**


	52. Chapter 52

**I'm alive! Again... I'm sorry, I've been really busy lately, but I managed to write another chapter! So here's Chapter 53 of Undercover Spies! By the way... It's more of a filler chapter.**

**Without further a do... **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will ever not own Pokémon.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 52

John returned Pidgeotto to its PokeBall, and walked away.

Looking at Lance, he said "Hmph, I'll get you soon." He turned around and looked at Maya and Jordan. "I'll beat you next time, you can count on that." John walked to the elevator and left.

"Thank goodness, he's gone." Exclaimed Maya. "I felt a bad aura whenever I looked at him. He didn't even seem to care that he damaged his Golem more than your Gyarados when Golem used Explosion. I hope he takes them to a Pokemon Centre."

Jordan was just about to reply when the elevator beeped. The doors opened, and two worried looking women burst into the room, followed by three burly men, a woman with grey hair, and another women with blonde hair.

One of the worried looking women had short chocolate brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a blue button up top and a deep blue skirt. On her feet were simple white sandals. The other woman next to her had shoulder-length dark brown/black hair. She wore a black blouse, a simple black skirt and black high heels on her feet. The women rushed to Maya and Jordan and hugged them.

"Millie, sweet are you ok? You look like your hurt, do you need to go to the hospital?" Said the woman wearing blue.

"Mum, I'm fine. I didn't even do anything. It was Jordan." Maya smiled.

The other woman was examining Jordan, and was equally worried as Maya's mum.

"Mum, like Millie said, we're fine. I just battled that guy who just left. What was his name?" Asked Jordan, turning to Maya.

"John. He wanted Lance's Dragonite. He wasn't the sort of the person that likes catching their own Pokemon. My guess is that he is paid to catch Pokemon and that's how he earns his living." Shrugged Maya.

"Are you sure you're both ok?" Asked Maya's mum.

"We're completely fine Mrs Jackson." Said Jordan.

"Jordan I've told you before, call me Melissa. Especially now you're dating my daughter, calling me Mrs Jackson is way too formal." Smiled Melissa.

"What, when did this happen?" Queried Jordan's mum. "You two are dating?"

"Lee-Anne, I told you before, when we were on the 18th floor having that meeting." Answered Melissa.

"Oh, I remember now!" Laughed Lee-Anne. "It's about time!"

One of the men tapped Melissa on the shoulder.

"Melissa, you four need to leave now. We need to lock up." Stated the man.

"Will do, Charlie."

Melissa, Lee-Anne, Jordan and Maya walked to the elevator.

"So how are we getting home?" Said Maya.

"Well I took the train from Pallet, and Lee-Anne took the train here from New Bark, so we're going to take the train back." Said Melissa. "How are you two getting home?"

"On Charizard. It'll be much quicker than the train, so do you want me to do anything when we get home?" Asked Maya.

"No, just make sure Mikayla is in bed and that Martin isn't playing video games all night." Replied Melissa.

"Oh and Millie, would you mind dropping Jordan off in New Bark Town? Unless he wants to stay the night at your house of course." said Lee-Anne, looking at Maya, Melissa and Jordan.

"I'd like to stay over at your house, if that's alright, Melissa." replied Jordan.

"Of course you can Jordan. You're always welcome." smiled Melissa.

Lee-Anne and Melissa's train came within five minutes, at exactly the same time. Lee-Anne and Melissa walked up to the train station after saying goodbye to Jordan and Maya. Maya threw Charizard's Pokeball, Jordan and Maya climbed on Charizard's back. Once again, Jordan had a firm grip on Maya.

Maya sighed. "You must be really worried about me falling off again. I'll be fine, but I won't be soon, you're holding me way too tightly. Even if I do fall off, you catch me right?" Grinned Maya.

Jordan smiled down at Maya. "Ok babe." He said loosening his grip.

Charizard flapped her wings, and the couple took off, heading toward Pallet Town.

Maya's eyes glistened with happiness at she talked to Jordan.

"So there's a spare room next to mine, and since we have none of your clothes you can borrow some of Martin's, I'm sure he won't mind, and then the next day we could go find Ash and May and everyone else, and we could have a tag battle or something, and we could pack a picnic and have a day out, because you know school is starting in 2 weeks so-" Maya rambled on and on until Jordan clamped his hand over his mouth.

"I get it Mil, you had too much sugar at one point today." Smiled Jordan. "We can definitely do all those things you said."

But Jordan's words went unnoticed, now, a dark chocolate haired girl was resting on his chest, peacefully sleeping.

"Oh well." Sighed Jordan. "Let's go Charizard!"

* * *

**So it's not that great, but yeah... I wanna know if anyone is actually reading this. Leave a comment, I don't mind if it's a Guest comment or whatever! :) R&R please.**

**~Lolly xx 3**


End file.
